Drabble Collection
by Trixxification
Summary: Here is where I will post my response to each drabble request I receive. Each story is based on a prompt received from a Tumblr user. Pairings include: Sharon/Andy, Sharon/Brenda, Sharon/Andrea and one little mention of Sharon/Will. Every pairing is separated in to it's own chapter, so you can pick and choose which to read.
1. Sharon and Andy

**Prompt: Domesticity.**

Sharon roused from sleep, woken by the smell of burning coming from the kitchen. Hastily, she threw on her robe and headed toward the kitchen. Clad only in the boxers Sharon had bought him for Valentine's day, Andy stood over the stove flipping pancakes. He hummed lightly to himself, musing that the previous night was, quite possibly, his best Valentine's day yet.

She smiled. It was endearing to see Andy so domestic – and the tight boxers were certainly a plus. Slowing her pace, treading with careful footsteps, she closed the gap between the two of them and snaked her arms around Andy's waist, her chin finding purchase on his right shoulder.

"Good morning, Mrs. Flynn," he smirked.


	2. Sharon and Brenda

**Prompt: Vanilla frosting **

Brenda's finger slid along the edge of the cake, vanilla frosting gathering at the tip. Greedily, she bought her finger to her mouth, moaning at the first taste of sugary sweetness. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, Sharon would have a fit. But the cake looked so tempting, it would be worth it to suffer Sharon's wrath.

"What are you doing?"

Brenda looked up to see Sharon standing at the edge of the kitchen, hands on hips.

"You left this cake here an' I thought I'd try the icin'. Just a 'lil bit," she turned the cake around to show Sharon, "See, you can't even tell."

Sharon rolled her eyes, and smiled at her girlfriend. She couldn't get mad at her. Closing the gap between them, she ran her finger through the icing and bought it to Brenda's mouth.

* * *

**Brenda doesn't like to share her Ding Dongs.**

Brenda had always admired Sharon's lips. There was something about their plumpness, the way they looked so soft, that always encouraged her to stare at her mouth. Sharon was speaking, of what she wasn't sure, her lips molding around perfect teeth – what was that? Brenda narrowed her eyes, focusing on the small spot on the corner of Sharon's mouth.

"Honey, you're staring again. What's wrong, Brenda?"

She double-checked, taking an extra moment to stare, before she replied,

"Is that … is that chocolate and a little bit of cream in the corner of your mouth?" She reached over, running her finger along Sharon's lower lip, before bringing the digit in to her own. Busted.

"You! You ate one of my ding-dongs! Sharon!" she whined.

Sharon bit her bottom lip, guilt spreading across her face. She wove her arms around Brenda's waist, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I was hungry, Brenda-Leigh. But … I still seem to have an appetite," she moved her hands under Brenda's shirt, "Do you think you can satisfy me, Brenda?," she brought her hands to Brenda's front, cupping a breast in each hand, "I think I can find some way of making it up to you"

**Prompt: Music**

Brenda is mesmerised. Having come home from work early, Sharon is unaware of her presence – so she watches. The brunette is in the kitchen, Barry Manilow playing through her ipod, swaying and singing along to the music while she cooks. Brenda thinks this might just be her favourite Sharon – carefree, happy, smiling. She drops her bag to the floor, making enough noise to startle her girlfriend.

"Hi, honey. I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?"

Brenda only smiles and strides toward Sharon. Silently, she slants her mouth across Sharon's, waiting for her to kiss back. Once she has, the two pull away from each other, eyes fixed on each other.

"It's good now. Seein' you, it brightens up my day". Sharon smiled, a slight blush creeping across her cheeks, being so loved was still so new to her. They swayed together, in time to the music and Brenda amends her previous thought – this was her favourite Sharon, the Sharon that held her so tightly.

—-

Later that night, limbs tangled and skin sweat-slicked, Brenda realises she was wrong. This is her favourite Sharon. The Sharon that holds her at night, who takes and gives as good as she gets – who loves her.


	3. Sharon and Andrea

**Prompt: Their first morning after **

Andrea stirred, an uncomfortable tingling in her arm waking her from her reverie. Last night had been perfect. She had met Sharon at a French restaurant after work, their first official date after she had accidentally poured her feelings out to Sharon. As the brunette continued to slumber, Andrea admired her lover's face – the softly fluttering eyelids, the gentle lines around her face and the full supple lips she'd adored so much last night. Oh, to hear the French slip off her tongue. It was her second favourite thing Sharon had done with her tongue that night. Sharon stirred, twisting in Andrea's arms as she woke.

"Morning," she greeted with a smile, her voice croaky with morning sleep. Andrea responded in kind, leaning forward to capture Sharon's lips with her own.

* * *

**Prompt: Bedtime stories **

Andrea could hear the gentle hum of Sharon's soothing voice as she read to her. Quite what the subject was, she had no idea. She was mesmerised. Tuning in again, she made out the next line,

"… 'And your very flesh shall be a great poem.'" Of course, Walt Whitman. Sharon knew the quickest way to get in to her pants.

Turning softly, she shifted her weight on top of Sharon, seeking out her lips with her own. The brunette stopped speaking, making way for a toothy smile to grace her visage. Andrea's lips were urgent, intent on pouring out her feelings. She loved a good bedtime story – but she loved Sharon more.

* * *

**Prompt: Andrea's done something wrong**

Sharon surveyed the bomb-site that she could have sworn was meant to be her bedroom. Venturing further, she saw the chaos of the en-suite and the mess of her wardrobe. She was seething. Andrea had moved in over the weekend, while Sharon was on a case – but she hadn't actually unpacked anything while her fiancé was busy chasing down the bad guys. Sharon sighed. She'd have to give her a talking to when she got home.

At 5:30 that evening, a weary Andrea let herself in to her new home. She knew she'd be in trouble. Sharon was nothing if not a little too enthusiastic about cleanliness.

She tried to break the ice, "Hi honey, I guess you caught the perp then?," she spoke with her sweetest possible voice.

Sharon emerged from the kitchen, clad only in her shortest robe.

"Here's how it's going to go: I am going to go to bed right now, and I'm going to stay in bed by myself until you've unpacked," she stripped herself of her robe to reveal the matching red laced bra and panties she was wearing, "and if you take too long, you might just find I've had fun without you."

Andrea gulped, watching as Sharon's lithe form retreated to the bedroom.

No one had ever unpacked boxes as quickly as Andrea did that night.

* * *

**Prompt: Sharon confesses something to Andrea**

Under the moonlight, holding hands as they walked along the seaside, Andrea spoke to Sharon, "Tell me a secret. Something you've never told anyone before."

Sharon squeezed her girlfriend's hand and took a moment to gather her thoughts. "What kind of secret, Andy?"

Andrea, raised a brow and turned to Sharon lips pursed before she spoke, "I don't know! Just … something," she shrugged, "I just want to get to know you better".

Sharon stopped their pacing and clasped Andrea's free hand in her own. Looking deep in to her eyes she spoke, "This is something I've never told anyone, okay? It's just between you and me".

Andrea nodded.

"I had a one night stand with Will Pope," she grimaced.

* * *

**Prompt: Buttons**

She should be mad, she supposes. Silk shirts like the one Andrea just tore off her don't come cheap. Carefully leaving the bed so as to not disturb her girlfriend, Sharon's eyes scour the floor. She finds one button, then two more, another couple and finally she has the complete set. Gathering the buttons and the shirt, she makes her way to her walk-in wardrobe and procures her sewing kit.

Andrea wakes to find she is alone in bed. Sighing, she finds Sharon's robe and dresses herself, leaving the bedroom to search for Sharon. She finds her in the lounge room, naked as the day she was born, fixing the shirt she'd destroyed earlier. Andrea approaches Sharon, slipping the robe down to pool at her feet when Sharon looks up at her.

"I really am sorry," she says, "let me make it up to you".

* * *

**Sharon/Andrea "first I love you"**

The first time Sharon hears Andrea say 'I love you', she thinks she's imagining it. They're lying in a post-coital bliss, Andrea's arms tightly wound around her. She shrugs it off.

When Andrea says those three words again, it's weeks later and this time her words are unmistakable. "This date is perfect," she says, "I love the dates you plan for us. And I think it's time I said it to your face, I love you".

Sharon smiles, her heart pounding in her chest. Forgetting the meal sitting between them, the restaurant around them, she stands and leans over to gently place her mouth on Andrea's.

"I love you too".

* * *

**Prompt: Whispering**

As she makes her way from the bathroom, Sharon can hear whispering from her lounge room. She thinks this odd, considering she's technically throwing a party and everyone should be raucous. But, then again, her squad were anything but normal. She stops just outside the room, trying to figure out what they're saying. She manages to catch snippets.

"Come on, Hobbs. It's obvious!" She hears, is it Flynn?, say.

"Grow some lady balls and tell her, for Christ's sake". Definitely Provenza.

She clears her throat to make her presence known, stepping out of the shadows to join her squad and put her friend out of her misery.

Andrea is standing, crimson adorning her face. Behind her, Provenza nudges her forward, encouraging her,

"Look, lady, I've got good money riding on this."

She stumbles forward, rights herself and starts to speak,

"I. Uhm. Well. I know you'll think it's the alcohol, but it really isn't. I was just, you know, wondering, if you," she speeds up, "wanted to go to dinner with me sometime? Like, on a date?"

Sharon smiles at her, taking her hand, then sends her patented glare in the direction of her squad.

Turning back to Andrea, she looks in to her eyes,

"I would love to". The two women beam at each other, ignoring the cat-calls and wolf-whistles.

* * *

**Prompt: Goosebumps**

Sharon can see tiny goosebumps adorning her lover's skin where it meets the crisp air. She imagines she probably has them too. She reaches her hands out of the warm water in the hot tub, and runs them quickly up and down Andrea's arms. The blonde smiles at her.

"I could see your goosebumps," Sharon says, "Just trying to warm you up".

Andrea laughs, brings her hands to cup Sharon's face and pulls her in for a kiss. It's tentative at first, just a light touch, until Sharon's tongue sweeps out to claim her own.

When they finally pull away from each other mouths, Andrea leans in to her ear, sucking the lobe gently in to her mouth before releasing it and speaking,

"You know, there are far better ways of keeping warm".


	4. Sharon and Andrea 2

**Andrea/Sharon: First time and Favourite colour**

The first time she saw her, it was only a brief glimpse. A glance of blonde hair and a peek of a two-piece suit before she turned the corner and disappeared down the corridor. Sharon was looking forward to working with the mystery blonde.

The first time they spoke, she discovered her mystery lady's name is Andrea, and not only did she look phenomenal in a suit – she also had the most amazing pair of blue eyes Sharon had ever seen. She thinks she could gaze in to them forever. Their hue may just be her new favourite colour.

The first time they went on a date, it was a complete mess. Their reservation had been double-booked and they'd ended up eating a bar meal at a local cop joint. Their conversation hadn't feared much better. Between the noise of the football game on the TV and the raucous crowd, they could barely get a word in edgeways. The only thing Sharon could discern from their conversation is that Andrea's family was originally from Michigan and that her favourite colour was green.

The first time they kissed went a lot better. After seeing a local school production of _Much Ado About Nothing, _she had dropped Andrea home and walked her to the front door. Their kiss was chaste, but full of promise.

Weeks later, Sharon held Andrea's hand, bringing her in to her bedroom. This was the first time she was _really _looking forward to.

**Andrea/ Sharon: This time last year and she never knew it could be this way**

This time last year, Andrea had had the worst date of her life. Not that the company was bad – no, she really liked Sharon – it was the seedy cop bar they'd had to have dinner at. But now, a year later, she was the happiest she had ever been.

Six months in to their relationship, Sharon had asked her to move in with her. Andrea had been hesitant at first, but Sharon had quickly won her over with logic, and if she was being completely honest, an incredible orgasm.

And now, here they were, revisiting the scene of the crime, reminiscing over the events of the past year. Sharon handed her a gift, a small box with a bow on the top.

"Before you open it, I just want to say something. I know we said no gifts, but this is really a gift for both of us," she reached for Andrea's free hand, "I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We're so good together. Honestly, I thought I'd been in love before – but I never knew it could be this way. You can open it now, if you like."

With anticipation, she lifted the lid. She gasped. An ornate ring sat nestled in the box, a princess cut diamond sitting on top of the band.

"Andrea, will you marry me?"


	5. Sharon and Brenda 2

_A/N: Requested by the lovely and talented authorjazmyne. _

**Brenda/Sharon: dessert**

Brenda scoured the frozens aisle, trying desperately to decide on what to have for dessert. Why she'd invited Sharon around for dinner she'd never know – she couldn't even cook! She desperately hoped that Sharon wouldn't catch on that everything she served was store-bought.

When Sharon arrived at Brenda's house, the blonde was relieved. Standing on her front porch was the impeccably-dressed captain – complete with a large food-filled container and what looked like home-made pie.

"When you invited me around for a home-cooked meal, I assumed you wanted me to cook," she said, as she took in Brenda's food-covered apron and the burning smell she could sense coming from the kitchen, "lucky for you, isn't it?" she smirked.

Brenda bit her bottom lip, her eyes gleeful at the sight of real food. She allowed Sharon in to her home, taking the dishes from her and placing them on the bench.

Brenda swiped the last piece of pie with her finger, bringing the digit to her mouth and sucking gently. Sharon was mesmerised. She couldn't get enough of the fullness of Brenda's lips, the gentle moans she made at the taste of food.

"What's wrong, Sharon? You're awfully quiet." Brenda raised an eyebrow, daring Sharon to speak the truth.

"I. Ah. I just. This was really nice, Brenda." There was no hiding the way her eyes quickly snapped up from Brenda's mouth to her eyes.

Brenda smirked, leaned forward and captured the brunette's mouth with her own.

"I'm sure there's time for a second dessert," she said.

* * *

**Brenda/Sharon: Eye sex**

Andy could see it in the air, thickly surrounding them. Lust. Brenda was mesmerised, her eyes fixed on Sharon's form through the mirror, travelling the length of it and settling on her lips.

Captain Raydor was interrogating a suspect, poorly, if he was being honest.

"Is that 'eat me' as in I want to talk? Or 'eat me' as in I'm unwilling to cooperate?"

Andy stood beside his boss, realisation dawning over him. This is what it was all about. All the cattiness and the fighting – the chief wanted the captain. And, if he wasn't mistaken, the feeling was mutual. He made a note to be on the lookout for more eye sex next time the two got together. Anything to fuel his fantasies.

* * *

**Brenda/Sharon: Laughter**

Sharon's laughter was like music to Brenda's ears. The cadence, the tone, the texture – it all rang deep in Brenda's soul, stitching itself to her heart. She loved moments like this. Moments like this where the two of them stayed home and talked, nestled on the couch and laughing about one thing or another. She pressed her lips to Sharon's neck, a light gesture of affection.

"I love your laugh, Shar."

Sharon smiled wistfully, and continued to drag her hand through Brenda's locks.

"That's good, because I love yours too. And your smile. Your eyes. I love you, Brenda Leigh."

Brenda's head shot up, it was their first 'I love you'. She smiled broadly, clasped Sharon's head in her hands and brought her lips to Sharon's. When they parted, she returned the sentiment.


	6. Sharon and Andrea 3

_A/N: Prompts from the lovely and talented AuthorJazmyne_

* * *

**Mistletoe**

Sharon wanted desperately to blame it on the booze. It was all Provenza's fault anyway. He had gone on and on about needing to uphold tradition, that she had to kiss whoever was standing next to her under the mistletoe. He spoke as if it was law.

So she had given in. With a shrug and all caution thrown to the wind, she had gripped Andrea around the waist and drawn her in for a kiss. They'd always planned on telling her team about their relationship. Eventually. They just happened to do it sooner than anticipated, thanks to Provenza. She shrugged inwardly.

Hopefully now 'she needs to get laid' won't be the only thing she hears every time she walks away from her team in the future.

* * *

**First date**

When she had said yes to drinks with the captain, Andrea had no idea that it was meant to be a date.

It wasn't until Sharon opened the car door for her, lead her in to the bar with a hand on the small of her back and insisted on paying for everything that Andrea clued in.

Not that she minded.

Especially not since the night had ended with Sharon in her bed, her legs wrapped around Andrea's waist while her fingers thrusted in and out of the brunette. She didn't usually put out on a first date, but for Sharon, she made an exception.

* * *

**Sharon doesn't like to hold hands**

The moment Sharon felt Andrea's hand grip her own, she froze and pulled away from her girlfriend. Andrea didn't react, not visually, but deep down she was hurt.

Months later, when Andrea tried holding Sharon's hand in public again, she was met with the same rejection as before.

Later at home, after the fourth time Sharon had refused to hold her hand in public, Andrea confronted her.

"Shar, how come you won't hold my hand in public?"

Sharon gritted her teeth, taking a sharp breath in. She'd known this moment would come.

"It's not that I won't hold your hand in public. I just don't," she paused, knowing what Andrea's reaction was likely to be, "don't hold hands in public with women."

Andrea was incredulous, anger quickly simmering in her veins.

"It's . . . it's hard for me. When I had my first girlfriend, when I was finally stepping out of the closet, I used to hold hands with my girlfriend all the time. And then, one day, we were walking down the street and one of the nuns from my school came by and recognised me fro when I was a girl. And within days my entire parish knew and I was shunned out. I guess, I just don't want to go through that again. And I know it's irrational, I shouldn't care what they think, but, still, I just . . . have this aversion to it."

Andrea could feel the anger dissipate, replaced with an overwhelming empathy for her girlfriend. She leaned across the couch, pulling Sharon in to her embrace.

"It's okay. I understand".


	7. Sharon and Brenda 3

**A/N:**_ Prompted by the lovely and talented AuthorJazmyne._

* * *

**Prompt: Must be love**

It was in the way Sharon was endeared by Brenda's misadventures in cooking when they were friends. The way she endured the blonde's rants after a hard day's work. How on their first date, she had tentatively held her hand on the way back to the car.

It was in the way she'd cooked dinner for her on their fifth date. The way she'd gently led her to the bedroom and insisted their first time shouldn't be on the couch. (Or on the kitchen bench, as Brenda had tried to instigate). How in the morning she awoke to find strong arms wrapped around her torso and a warm face nuzzled in to her neck.

It was in the way she'd nursed her when she was sick, never once blanching at the mess Brenda's stomach was making. The way she'd proudly told her bosses that she needed time off to look after her sick girlfriend. How she'd bravely defend Brenda each and every time someone in the LAPD called her a 'dyke' or offered to 'show her what a real man is like'.

It was in the way Sharon had taken her out to celebrate their two year anniversary. The way she'd held Brenda's hand and dropped to one knee, reaching in to her pocket for a tiny square box. How she'd cried and pulled her in to a hug when Brenda agreed to marry her.

It was these things Brenda thought about when she was writing her vows. It was these things, she decided, that must be love.


	8. Sharon and Andrea 4

_A/N: Prompted by a woman I'm supposedly going to marry, __**defyingnormalcy**__(loveyoumeanit).  
_  
**Prompt: Sharon is hurt, Andrea takes care of her.**

Andrea remembered what it was like when she was shot. The initial burn, the pain that faded moments later only to return full-force when the shock had faded. She remembered how she'd only been dating Sharon for a few months at the time, but the captain still looked after. Sharon had insisted she stayed at Andrea's, kept her on a strict pain-killer schedule and had made sure she was constantly fed and watered. At the time, she assumed it was the mother in Sharon.

But now, holding Sharon's left arm to steady her as she brings her home, careful not to bump Sharon's immobile right arm, Andrea realises it had nothing to do with being a mother. She'll return the favour. She will keep her medicated, she will cook and clean, ensure that Sharon attends her psychologist's appointments. Not because she's a mother, but because she loves her.

* * *

**Prompt: Sharon discovers Andrea's rebellious teen tattoo**

She shouldn't be looking, Sharon knows this. But when Andrea bends down to pick up her phone that slipped from her hand, she can't help but sneak a look.

That's when she sees it. Poking out from between the yoga pants and the t-shirt the blonde wore, was the unmistakable sight of ink.

Andrea turned to see a shocked Sharon Raydor staring at her. She smirked, walking a little closer toward the captain. Raising one eyebrow she spoke,

"Sharon? Did you just check out my ass?"

A blush swept along her cheeks, and she blinked in surprise at being caught. They'd been dancing around this for months – lingering touches, stolen glances and poor excuses for wine-drinking.

Uncharacteristically, Sharon was at a loss for words. Andrea moved closer, closing the gap between them and put Sharon out of her misery,

"It's okay," she said, "I do the same to you".

Sharon smiled, her eyes finding Andrea's lips just before they came closer and claimed her own. The kiss was soft and gentle, over all too quickly for Sharon's liking. She closed the gap again, this time her tongue snaking between Andrea's lips and gently probing. They only stopped when they needed air.

Sharon smiled at her. She enjoyed kissing Andrea, but she was _really_ looking forward to finding out about that tattoo.


	9. Sharon and Brenda 4

_Requested by AuthorJazmyne. _

Brenda got her confession. She always did. But just like after every other case, she still felt numb, drained, her faith in humanity waning.

"Make me forget," Brenda's voice was wavering, her fingers shaking as she forcefully undid the buttons on her blouse. She took Sharon's hands in her own, gently guiding her to join her on the bed.

Sharon was silent. They needed no words, no sentiment in this moment. Brenda simply needed to feel again. Sharon understood, and Brenda could see it in the green depths of her eyes – it wasn't comforting words or a warm embrace she needed, it was this, the here and now.

"Please."

Sharon obliged, moving over to straddle the blonde, her mouth moving roughly against Brenda's.  
She would help her forget, even if it killed her. Even if it took every ounce of unrequited love that she felt for Brenda, she would help. Because that's what you do when you're in love.


	10. Sharon and Andrea 5

_Prompted by AuthorJazmyne.  
_  
Sharon stood awkwardly in Andrea's living room, waiting for the blonde to get ready. As always, she was exactly on time to pick her up for their date – and now she understood why men always complained about how long women take to get ready.

She moved around the modest space, her detective's eyes taking in every little detail. If she was going to miss out on valuable 'getting to know each other time', she would make up for it this way.

There wasn't much to take in – two couches a small coffee table and a TV cabinet. She imagined the blonde didn't often get to spend time at home. Still scanning the room, her eyes fell upon a CD rack just to the side of the TV cabinet. She sighed, at least this would kill a couple of minutes.

Alphabetized, she noted, organised, efficient, wide-range. She ran her fingers down the titles, when one caught her by surprise.

"Find anything interesting in my collection, Sharon? I'm ready to go when you are."

"Kiss, Andrea? Really?" she gestured to the rack behind her, "all this jazz, all this classical music and then there's Kiss?" Sharon was bewildered. She'd never pegged her as the type.

Andrea smirked, tilting her head to the side, "I guess I'm just full of surprises, huh?"

_Prompted by __**defyingnormalcy**_

Sharon made her way in to their condo, heading straight for the kitchen. Coming home after a case always made her hungry for the comforts of home – home cooked food, a warm bed and Andrea.

She dropped her bags on the counter and removed her shoes, sighing contently when the abused soles of her feet hit the cool tiles. She glanced at her watch. 6AM. If only murders worked on a schedule of nine to five. She wondered if Andrea would be waking soon, if it was even worth heading to bed for an hour's sleep. She decided against it, and instead set about making breakfast.

Andrea awoke as the smell of fresh pancakes assaulted her senses.

"Sit up, honey, move over a little and I'll put the pancakes in the middle."

She looked to Sharon, taking in the worn appearance of her girlfriend still swathed in the clothes she wore to work.  
"I figured there wasn't much point in going to bed now, so I made us breakfast," she smiled wanly, the fatigue of the last twenty four hours apparent in her eyes.

Andrea leaned over carefully, one hand resting on the bed beside her and the other on the other side of the pancake tray.  
"Thank you," she whispered, leaning over to kiss Sharon on the forehead. Sharon smiled. She was tired, yes, but coming home to this, to Andrea in her bed still shaking the remnants of sleep away, this was what she loved about her life.


	11. Sharon and Brenda 5

_For the prompt 'Milkshake', from AuthorJazmyne_

**Mess **

Brenda walked hurriedly through the kitchen, rummaging through cupboards and drawers, seeking out two, or maybe a dozen, tea-towels. Sharon would be home any minute now, and she couldn't bear the thought that she would come home to the mess that she'd created.

She found the towels nestled under the kitchen sink and hurried over to her mess. That was her second mistake of the day. Brenda's feet slid along the liquid on the floor and she found herself thwarted by gravity, her ass perched firmly in the middle of the puddle.

A key turned in the lock and Brenda cursed inwardly at the ill-timing of it all. All she wanted to do was present Sharon with a nice cold milkshake when she got home from work, to help alleviate the heat wave.

When Sharon entered the house, she let out the most undignified snort Brenda had ever heard from her. "Bren, uhm, what," she laughed, bringing her hand to cover her mouth for a second, and then continued, "what are you doing on the floor?"

Brenda huffed, bringing her bottom lip out far beyond the top to pout.

"I was try'na make you a milkshake, seein' as it's so hot an' all. But, it kind of exploded on me."

Sharon's head shook in amusement, and she tried desperately not to laugh. Walking carefully through the mess, she offered a hand to Brenda, pulling her back up on to her feet. She brought the blonde in to her embrace.

"Aw, honey. That was really sweet of you. Maybe next time, you might want to try using the lid?"

Brenda pouted again, still mortified, although more content now she was in Sharon's arms.

This was why she liked to stay out of the kitchen.


	12. Sharon and Brenda 6

_A/N: Major character death. _

_Trigger warning: Homophobia (v. mild)_

* * *

Sharon pinned the last lock of her hair in place and regarded her reflection in the mirror. Her dress was simple; a white silk sheath with a split in the back, a decent but not inappropriate amount of cleavage peeking out the top. She couldn't believe the day was finally here - of course, they'd eloped because they couldn't get married in LA - but she was happy, nonetheless.

* * *

"I now pronounce you married", the celebrant tried his best to sound cheery, but Brenda could tell that to him this was just another in a long line of weddings he would be performing that day. But she didn't care. Squeezing Sharon's hand, she leaned in to take her first kiss as a newly (for the third and last time) married woman.

* * *

They left the courthouse, hand-in-hand, their contrasts making for a complete picture; Sharon's dark, pinned back hair against Brenda's flowing blonde curls, Brenda's pleated dress opposed to Sharon's silhouette.

A woman approached them, adorned in bland neutral colours, corduroy skirt and primly buttoned shirt. She held a sign that, ironically, had a rainbow background and was written in Comic Sans. Loudly, she emphasised the sign's words "Fags will burn in hell!" That's funny, thought Sharon, that's exactly what my mother had said to me.

The newly married couple looked at one another, laughing at the woman's small-mindedness. They brushed past her, too interested in getting back to the hotel to consummate their marriage to bother taking the woman to task.

* * *

A year of marriage had served the couple well. Fights were solved because divorce took longer than simply apologising, Brenda's family had welcomed Sharon with open arms, Sharon's children jokingly referred to Brenda as 'Mama'. Yes, marriage looked good on them.

* * *

It wasn't until a week after their anniversary that Brenda got the call she'd always dreaded. She may no longer be in the police force, but Sharon was, and the idea that she could get hurt in the line of duty scared her each and every day. She found she could finally sympathise with Fritz.

She entered the hospital room cautiously, choking back a sob at the sight of all the machines and tubes supporting Sharon's life.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. The bullet entered through her brain and lodged in the cortex. We had to operate right away, but we weren't able to prevent brain damage. She will likely remain in a vegetative state and rely on these machines to keep her alive."

* * *

Brenda was numb, stroking Sharon's hand. The children had said their goodbyes, and now it was Brenda's job to comfort Sharon as they took her off the life support. She recalled their wedding day, how they had laughed and joked about the woman on the street. She had never been happier than that day.

"Ma'am, if you're ready, we'll turn it off now."

Brenda nodded, tears still streaming down her face. "I guess I'll see you in hell," she whispered.


	13. SharonAndy 2

For ShannonLikesCoffee on Tumblr

It started with little hints at first - Andy bringing coffee to work for Sharon, the two of them never standing less than an inch apart, him defending her whenever Provenza was on the attack. "What?" he would say, "Anyone would think you were in love with her!"

So they doubled their efforts. A hand on his shoulder, a hand on the small of her back, a dinner invitation for Provenza to join them and Rusty at Sharon's. The dinner had been quiet, a simple affair in which the conversation was mostly about Rusty's schooling and his latest chess defeat. Andy had sat next to Sharon, occasionally touching her arm as he spoke and stealing the garlic bread from her plate. And still, for a detective Provenza remained hopelessly clueless.

It was the annual Police Ball that finally clued him in. After coming to terms with his best friend taking The Wicked Witch to the ball, "Her? What the hell is wrong with you, Flynn?", Provenza decided to cancel his veto on attending and begrudgingly donned his best suit and tie. When he arrived, the puzzle pieces finally clicked in to place. Andy and Sharon were on the dancefloor, seemingly welded together by their fronts - hips to hips, chest to chest, her head snuggled in the crook of his neck. The music was upbeat, but the two of them swayed to their own rhythm, slowly shuffling side to side and oblivious to the rest of the world. He could feel the bile rise in the back of his throat Them? Him and her? and he silently pleaded that Andy would one day see the error of his ways. Still, he had to concede, they did look pretty good together. And, if the captain was getting laid on a regular basis, well, then that just might benefit them all.


End file.
